Uchiha
by narusasulover1234
Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here we are my second shot at fanfiction... Okay so here it is.

Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits!

Chapter 1: the beginning

Naruto's pov:

Newly 19 and It's only my first day in the city but I'm already over-whelmed, my blue eyes and blond hair brightening the train station as I got out and walked into the street I mean living in the country for all my life where technology isn't as advanced as the city . THIS PLACE IS INCREDIBLE! The big streets filled with cars zooming by as the light went green giving our side the right to pass , the buildings touching the clouds as the fluorescent colours of advertisements light them up as busy workers worked inside, the billions of people walking as they talked on the phone or just talked to the person beside them ... And the persocoms apparently these were highly advanced robotic technology , they looked just like humans , they would obey any command , they could do everything normal people couldn't, the only difference between us and the persocoms is the robotic looking ears that all they're wiring and computer brains were stored in as well as the charger but to get one of these advanced robots that came in both male and female would cost an arm and a leg for me.

'_ Damn, what I would do to get one _' I thought as I observed the numerous persocoms following they're owner as they added to conversations or just plain listened to them babble about everything and anything that popped into they're minds , without complaining. Well you see I came here to study in the university of my dreams so I could become a lawyer like I wanted maybe then I will be able to buy myself a persocom. A beautiful one.

Buuuuuttttttt, for now I'm poor. I sighed , I walked towards my new run-down apartment courtesy of my dad back home. I walked up the creaking steps towards my room number 194, I entered to see a plain beige coloured wall ,it was small but enough for me , it had a closet and a little place to cook and it had a TV but sadly no shower so I'm going to have to take a bath at the bath house

_' More money in the garbage, wonder if I could sneak in' _I thought as I looked into the tiny empty fridge ' guess I'll go stock up ' I pulled on my black coat once more and headed towards the supermarket.

Once there I grabbed the cheapest article . Ramen. Man's best creation and at a cheap price. I walked out my feet dragging along as I walked lazily back to my apartment. Until I stumbled over a pile of garbage , sending my ramen cups on the floor .

I got up slowly full intent on kicking the garbage bags until I noticed... A PERSOCOM laying on the trash!

The only thing covering it was bandages that went across his chest revealing smooth looking shoulders and stomach and across his lower body wrapping lazily around his legs revealing in all smooth creamy white skin. This male persocom looked no more then if he was about 16 years old he had silky looking black hair that came off as bangs reaching just above his closed eyes and two side bangs reaching to his chin it framed his beautiful face nicely , looking closer , he had a small button nose that fitted his face and long dark eyelashes that dusted his cheeks lightly and full pink lips that were slightly parted. He also had dropping pesocom ears that were kinda covered my his hair, they were white on the top and a soft blue on the bottom.

All I could think was '_ beautiful'_

Until shock took over.

" **WHAT THE HELL!" **I screamed who in the right mind would leave such and expensive looking persocom behind.

' maybe I could... take it?' I thought as I looked from side to side ' well he is in the trash that means it's okay for me to take' I grinned as I snaked one of my arms around the back of his knees and the other one around his back as I lifted him up, only to be almost knocked back onto my feet.

" WHOA! He's heavy!" I said . Damn he is gonna be hard to bring up the stairs. I stomped all the way home, almost falling down the apartment stairs. I finally reached the room. I opened the brown door then slammed it shut behind me praying I didn't make to much noise. I placed the beautiful persocom on the ground in the middle of the room.

" Okay," I said as I cracked my knuckled " How do you activate this thing"

End of the first chapter of Uchiha.

Hope you liked I'll update as soon as I can.

Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2 Waking it up

Okay so here we are my second shot at fanfiction... Okay so here it is.

Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits!

Chapter 2: Waking it up.

Naruto's pov:

I leaned my back on the beige wall behind me leaning my blond head out as I watched the black haired persocom lying in the middle of my room.

' but looking at this... it's no different from a human boys. I wonder why it was in the trash , it's so pretty...' I reached out and touched his cheek ' and soft' until suddenly it moved, opening it's mouth a bit. I flung my hand away and ran back to the wall , blushing red ' WHOA! ... I wonder if it's a new brand , or maybe it was thrown out because a new model came out , what a waste of money!' Animated tears fell out of my eyes as I clenched my fist in the air. Always making fun of us poor people.

**WAIT! WHAT'S THAT! **... a card? And yes there was a card placed under the bandages. I grabbed it , opening it carefully it said '_** SASUKE.**_' oh that must be his name. ' **_take care of this persocom. Use the disc placed on his chest to download his hard drive. Please don't leave it' _**Wait a minute, my sweat dropped, leaving this persocom on a garbage pick up place isn't the best way to get him taken care of, I mean suspicious people could take him.

Wait.

Never mind, I'm suspicious too.

" Don't worry sasuke... I'll make good use out of you" I said grinning brightly at the closed persocom.

" Okay so I heard from the neighbour ( kiba) that persocoms are easy to handle since he has one of those little portable ones he should know since it's practically the same technology ... I think" I said to myself looking down at sasuke.

" Guess I'll start using it... now how do you open these again?"

...

" NO ONE EVER TOLD ME!" I screamed gripping my head . How the hell am I expose to make use out of it if I don't even know how to start it.

Oh wait maybe I'll just poke around.

**-15 minutes of poking later-**

" ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG! I don't know!" I screamed in defeat, leaning at my previous position on the wall. I poked EVERYTHING!

I poked his robotic ears. NOTHING!

I poked his nose. NADA!

I poked his bellybutton. NO MOVEMENT!

I poked his toes. N.O.T.H.I.N.G!

Even his ... ahem nipples and his member . And again nothing!

I sighed. Giving up ... I had no were else to push. WAIT!

My eyes zoned in on his ass. I haven't touched ... in there .

I slapped my hand on my face screaming to my self. I couldn't do that! But it's the only place I haven't checked!

I advanced slowing towards him , sweating buckets all the way.

" I'm not doing this because I'm a pervert or anything ." I told myself as I bowed my head blushing.

I grab him and placed him on my lap. I'm really doing this! I can't believe it! I haven't even talked to this kid and were practically at third base. I blushed madly as I reached towards the back , shifting him in my hold for better access, I slipped my finger between his plump ass cheeks.

I blushed even more. Okay on the count of 3,

1 .

2.

3.

I shut my eyes tight and pressed gently at his hole.

**IT TWITCHED!**

**WERE THOSE COMPUTER NOISES! IS THIS NORMAL!**

I opened my eyes slightly, to see his head slowly moving upwards to look toward me with black sparkly eyes and a white light flashing in a line as he activated.

He moved away from me , standing on his knees, as the computer noises got louder. He threw his head back, his hair flying making a black curtain moving as he moved.

Suddenly , he started to glow a fluorescent bleu as he illuminated the room. Until suddenly, the bandages flew off him leaving him completely naked , he swayed his head to get his long black side bangs out of his face. As the light faded.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned towards me. I was leaning against the wall in shock. I couldn't move and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He crawled towards me in his naked glory , placing his hand just beside my crotch. He didn't look like he even knew what he was almost touching. He brought his face close to mine and tilted his head in confusion.

" nyu?"(1)

" UH! EH!what?" I said stuttering. I mean I had a beautiful kid on me, what else was I expose to do.

" nyu?" the persocom named sasuke repeated not comprehending the way I was.

" what's nyu!" I said.

He suddenly tackled me into a hug screaming nyu, I wrapped my arms awkwardly around him.

WAIT! Iv'e seen this happen before! Someone cute barges into your life, then they fall in love with you and do anything thing for you... even **THOSE** things! SCORE! Finally I get something good!

"nyu?" he questioned. I nodded . YES! I am so lucky!

***KNOCK,KNOCK***

" OH! Yes?" I screamed for the unwanted person knocking to here me.

" HEY Neighbour! It's kiba , I'm going to the bath house, wanna come?" He screamed annoyingly.

" huh? Okay!" I screamed, getting up , until I realized sasuke was still clinging to my neck.

" NAKED!" I screamed as I blushed madly.

" Of course naked! You bathe in clothes or something!" said an annoyed Kiba outside the door.

" nyu?" said sasuke looking towards the door.

"what's that?" questioned kiba.

" NOTHING!" I screamed . " _sasuke shhhhh!_" I whispered to him putting a finger to my lip. This is so not a good situation , if he comes in and sees sasuke naked , clinging to me , he'll think I'm a perv and he'll tell the landlady mikoto and I will have no home!

I pulled him off me and placed him on the floor as I threw myself on my bag of clothes. Flinging clothes side to side. CLOTHES, CLOTHES ,CLOTHES ,HE NEEDS CLOTHES!

..NO! OH WAIT! TOWEL! Perfect! I ran towards him and wrapped it around his chest.

" nyuu..." he said looking down at the white towel covering his body.

It looks even more perverse now... my sweat dropped. I LOOKED LIKE WE JUST HAD SEX!

SOMETHING ELSE TO WEAR! I flung stuff out of boxes, accidentally throwing a porno magazine in front of sasuke.

" hey you ready yet?" Kiba said impatiently knocking on the door some more.

" want help ?" he questioned from behind the door.

" NO! I'm good!"

" Come'on don't be shy! Oh the door is unlocked."

CURSE MY STUPID BRAIN FOR NOT LOCKING THAT DOOR! GOTTA HIDE HIM ! GOTTA HIDE HIM!

I turned around to get him, to be faced with sasuke mimicking the sexy positions in the book. He was in the stretching position

NICE! Was all my perverted brain could think of as I fell , blood gushing out of my nose.

" I'm coming in" Kiba said has he opened the door. " NO!" I jumped up slamming the door in his face.

" SORRY SOMETHING CAME OUT ! PLEASE GO WITHOUT ME!" I screamed apologizing feverishly.

I grabbed sasuke , when Kiba left, and placed him on a box.

I pointed my finger at him and he pointed right back .

" WHAT HEY!" is he making fun of me?.

Okay so time to change him. I found the perfect white shirt it's a big but it will do...

TIME TO UNPACK.

I looked threw my boxes emptying here and there as sasuke copied every one of my actions. Until I stopped looking at him in concern.

" nyu?" he said in confusion.

" hey, is nyu all you can say?" I questioned not really expecting an awnser other then the only word he seemed capable of saying.

" Well I get it since I did get you from a garbage pick up spot." at this he bowed his head. He then reached towards me and clenched my shirt in a fist.

I looked down at it then back at him , to see his beautiful eyes shine with worry and a sad almost frightened expression on his face.

He. He didn't want to be abandoned again. I sighed.

Giving him a sincere smile , I placed my hand on his head and carresed it.

" don't look like that" I whispered to him. " I won't throw you away. Ever." he made a small smile.

Then he tackled me in another hug , screaming nyu happily.

'But he is really cute, so smooth , so warm ... if he didn't have those ears he would look like a normal boy...' my hand landed on his as because of the fall ... 'His ass is soft too' I thought as blood dripped from my nose. I AM SO LUCKY!

END OF CHAPPIE 2!

I didn't want to use the same word . So I picked this one since I've always thought sasuke looked like a cat.

Okay soo please review hope you liked it thanks for reading stay tuned for next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3 Outside

Okay so here we are my second shot at fanfiction... Okay so here it is.

Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits!

Chapter 3 : Outside.

Naruto's pov:

OKAY! So today I'm bringing my beautiful persocom to a specialist! Maybe he will know what's wrong with him , so I handed sasuke one of my shirts but it was to big for him so it reveals his pale shoulders , I tucked the shirt into the almost falling pants that I had to put a belt on and way big shoes.

You see we were going to the specialist because the other day , Kiba came over to my place and saw my persocom, he said we could plug it to the Tv to see the data since he said it was weird sasuke couldn't say anything but nyu.

When we hooked him up, the scream only said .**NO DATA FOUND**.

He then decided to plug his portable persocom, neji, to sasuke by his persocom ears, which lead to kiba crying over a fried neji. He told me to go see a specialist which he recommended before sasuke hurts another persocom.

SOOOOO... we walked outside , greeted the landlady, who smiled and complimented sasuke as I said thank you and sasuke said nyu , coping me again in everything I did.

We finally arrived to said specialists house , my sweat dropped. This house, no . MANSION was HUGE! Like what the hell! I poked at the door bell of the ummm jiraiya household. ** BIZZZ! ** Guess that's my queue to go in , I grabbed sasuke's hand and lead him towards the front door Once I opened the door...

5 Beautiful female persocoms with big boobs each wearing a different revealing maid costume jumped out and tackled me to the ground , smooching they're boobs on my face as they tried to remove my shoes, Until I felt sasuke jump on my stomach, trying to copy the girls. I blushed madly.

" DON'T MIMIC THEM !" I screamed blood dripping like a river from my nose.

Until suddenly , they all got off and bowed in direction of the stairs as a white haired man, his white hair tied in a long spiky ponytail, he came down the stairs grinning madly .

" so you horny from my persocoms?" he said slyly.

" NO!" I screamed blushing madly . How could he say that so casualy ! Freaking pervert!

Until he noticed sasuke,

" that boy?" he said walking towards us , putting his face close to sasuke's.

"nyu?"

" the one whose creator is unknown... He's moving without data huh? That's uncommon. Let's hook him up to the maids." he said , grabbing sasuke and placing him on the couch as I got up. He motioned the maids to come forward and took they're wire from the persocoms ears to connect them to sasuke's.

Once in , a flash of light appeared followed by a crashing noise. The maids were fried, on the ground , beside a unaware ,innocent sasuke who just stared at me.

" Are they okay! I'M SO SORRY!" I said going on my knees praying he doesn't make me pay. I couldn't even purchase one for myself let alone pay 5 of them.

" hummm, I see" he said " come sit"

We sat on beautiful blue sofa's ,

" what is it?" I questioned ,

"Nyu?"

I hope that nothing was wrong with him , if something was...

" I think he might be one of those ' Uchiha' persocoms." he said analyzing sasuke with his eyes.

" Uchiha?"

" yes, Uchiha, they are the persocoms that move on their own free will. You see , they also learn , that means if you want him to advance you have to you know teach him" he said smilling.

I pumped my fist in the air.

" YES! I have an amazing persocom!" I screamed to the heavens, not only was he cute but he was special now too.

" NYU!" Sasuke said as he copied me. A big smile on his face.

We made it to the door as we put on our shoes I forgot something! I didn't give him my number incase I needed him.

" HEY wait! My number!" I called out.

" OH, just say it to one of the persocoms , she'll record it." he said as he motioned a maid forward. "okay now" he said.

"OH. Umm. Let's see. 312-A2B-03RE" I recited my number to her.

I was about to turn to leave until Jaraiya called out to me.

" wait ask you persocom what your number is."

"Ummm okay... Sasuke what's my number?" I said not believing he would anything but nyu.

He looked up at me and smiled.

" 312-A2B-03RE" he said smiling.

WHOA! HE SPOKE! My persocom spoke! AND whit such a cute voice!

" teach him properly okay?" jiraiya informed me as I opened the door , beaming with joy. I turned around and saluted him , sasuke copying me.

" Of course old man."

" NYU!"

The walk back home was with full of cries of joy and loud nyus.

That is until we were stopped by the landlady, she gave me a bag saying it was clothes for sasuke that he couldn't wear my clothes forever.

I entered my room and pulled out the clothes from the bag passing them to sasuke.

I turned around and said

" try these on"

I heard the shuffling of clothes... and then a soft nyu.

I turned around to see him wearing a short sleeved blue shirt that looked comfortable and white shorts that reached mid tight, as well as long white socks that reached just below the knees.

Wow! Cute ! I grinned.

" perfect . Now the learning!"

" Nyu!"

End of chapter 3

okay so same drill as before review hope you enjoyed and stay tuned :D

Sorry if it's not good. I'm doing this on the spot not on paper.


	4. Chapter 4 Learning

Okay so here we are my second shot at fanfiction... Okay so here it is.

Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits :D ( really good anime)

Chapter 4 : Learning.

Naruto's pov:

" okay let's do this" "Nyu!" I rolled up my sleeves , sasuke mimickinh me as I did. Today ,on this fine saturday morning , I have didicated my glorious, intellegent self to teach Sasuke the basics of everyday life such as basic words that are commun, and objects. **BUT **since I'm not a great teacher, I called on the help of my neighbour's persocom, Neji, who was featured today whit his long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail and his new kimino ,which was simple blue kimono that fitted his little hand sized body, for a persocom he sure had an attidude and a bad one at that. He stood on the small table, in the middle of my tiny apartement, standing proudly , even in his small size, looking up at me with complete arrogance, his white eyes shinning with pride.

" My stupid owner is making me teach your stupid persocom, I'm not doing this for you or for him , personally I don't like you both." he said smugly, he had quite the independent will maybe Kiba programmed him like that since he needs to be bossed around like that since he's incapable of living without help from neji , so he needed Neji to be strict. But seriously this persocom had one hell of a superiority problem, just a few minutes with him and I want him gone already, thanks the lord I have a persocom like sasuke.

" Hey! Don't call him stupid , he's learning! And you shouldn't be talking , your not even half my size!" I said pointing my index finger in front of his face, until I flicked his forehead causing him to stumble backwards.

" HEY! OW! ***BEEP*** oh the schedule alarm, hey stupid" he said looking at me " Kiba told me you had an exam at the college today, Your going to be late, your exam starts at 10:55 am" he said as he pointed his small index finger towards the cheap clock that read 10:40.

...

...

" **OH CRAP!**"I said as I ran towards my bag who was laying on the floor beside my shoes. I grabbed my back, sasuke following me all the way mimicking my movements.

" OK well I'm off, sasuke have fun learning , I have to go now" I said as I smiled at sasuke.

" nyuu.." He said pulling off a sad expression, he probably thought I was going to abandon him like his previous owner. I put my hand on his head and said,

" Oh don't look like that! I'll be back before dark so don't be sad you have neji here and i'll be back in no time" I grinned as his face changed from sad to happy in a millisecond, he smiled up and me and gave me a cheerful " nyu!"

I put my finger in his face shaking it in a no manner.

"No , no sasuke, when someone is leaving the house you have to say 'take care' not 'nyu" I told him.

" Nyu?"

" no 'take care'" I repeated , he narrowed his eyes , they became blank until a light flashed a couple of times , until he reopened them wide and looked up at me smiling.

" ta-ke ca-re" he said hesitating , as if trying to say a new word for the first time , which was the case now.

" YES! Perfect!" I praised him, " now say naruto"

" Na-ru-to, Naruto!" He said pointing at me whit a large smile on his perfect face , I grinned and patted him on the head as he closed his eyes , enjoying my caresses.

" Ahem, the exam." Said neji as he coughed akwardly trying to get our attention.

"I'M OFF!" I said running off the door closing behind me.

-00000-

Neji's pov:

"Take care!" shouted the stupid persocom , but it was left unheard since the idiot practically flew out the room. He made the saddest face I have ever seen, his eyes dulling and smile fading.

" Alright sasuke, come ever here , I want to get this over with so obey."I ordered as he made his way towards me sitting down across from me his hands on his lap, he looked down at them depressingly.

'_ this is going to be a long day_'

" nyuuu..."

-00000-

Naruto's pov:

Well classes are done and you know what I got a job, it's small but it will have to do for now. It's a small sushi place right beside my college, so I can work right after school. But the best thing out of it is that there is this really cute girl working there, her name is Hinata and she is the cutest, she's super smart and nice, just the person i'm looking for. I made it to my apartement building, walked up the creaking old steps and I unlocked my front door just to have sasuke tackle me in a hug , wrapping his white arms around my neck.

" Welcome home!" he said suprising me , wow Neji must have taught him alot more then I could ever.

" Good job sasuke! You know today I did something good too, I got a job, so now I can buy stuff to make you happy!" I said grinning at him , he stared at me blankly , something hidden in his black eyes.

" Happy? What is happy? " He questioned blankly, all previous energy gone in the blink of an eye.

" Ummm , well, It's when you smile and feel good inside."

" Sasuke doesn't understand. Like how sasuke feels when sasuke is around naruto?" he said waiting for me to reply to his question.

" Well yes, if that's how you feel around me, but it could be for other things too." I explained to him to try to get him to drop the subject.

" Is sasuke happy?" he said, eyes flashing for an unknown reason.

End of chapter 4!

Okay so I was thinking since people don't like sasuke to OCC so I'm keeping sasuke like this but of course he will progress in later chapter but sasuke is going to get somewhat darker ... YOU'LL SEE if you stay tuned . Please review and hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5 Working

Okay so here we are my second shot at fanfiction... Okay so here it is.

Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits!

"**..." **the other sasuke ( dark sasuke)

Chapter 5: Working.

Naruto's pov:

It's been 2 months since I found my persocom lying in the trash, 2 months since I've activated him and 2 months of learning. And sasuke is doing great he has learned so much and he doesn't only say 'nyu' but he still somewhat keeps his favourite word. Sadly even if everything sasuke wise was going good, the money wasn't , my job at the sushi shop didn't pay well enough to pay for electricity, phone service, food, stuff for sasuke and rent. I was broke and I needed more money, I couldn't ask people for money because that would be unfair... Maybe I could take up another job, but what will that do to sasuke... I finished work late at night and it seemed every time I did sasuke got sadder and sadder. And I can't just leave him home alone all the time , persocoms need attention too and it seems I haven't been giving enough to my own. Sasuke also seems somewhat jealous of Hinata, the sweet girl at my work. Every time I would talk about her , he would tune out and his eyes would start flashing like when I activated him or when he learned my number.

So today , before work, I was planning my payment for this month but again I was short a few hundred yen , I can't cut down on food or anything else since it's essential!

" ARG! I'm going to have to get a second job!" I screamed not noticing , my persocom , sasuke sitting across from me , staring at me.

" naruto , what's a job?" He questioned me, it was really not the time I was panicking here! This is serious I have to pay my stuff!

I smiled awkwardly , scratching my blond hair.

"I means work" I said putting my shoes on to leave for work " When you do it, you get money"

His eyes flashed again as he stared at me.

" Sasuke will get a job and help Naruto. Can Sasuke do this job" he said pointing at one of my aheemm adult magazines.

" NO!NO! NO! ( you would get 2 million a month) BUT NO!" I said in disbelief. NO way in hell is my persocom going to work at a place like that, he won't even know what's going on.

"Nyu? Then what can Sasuke do?" he said tilting his head to the side, his eyes flashing again.

"You can get one aslong as it's a good job but not for now okay we'll talk about this when I get back home" I said as I left him at home , rushing to get to work.

-000000-

Normal pov:

" sketchy job, bad" said sasuke " Good jobs good." He smiled brightly looking out the apartement window at the clear blue sky.

"Sasuke learned. Get job. Naruto will be happy." He said whispering to himself. He got up from his position on the floor and headed towards the door he put his blue sneakers on and headed out the door towards the market street.

He wandered the streets expecting a job to find him, instead of him looking for one. But he wouldn't leave without finding one, because to him, if he got a job naruto would be happy and praise him, because to sasuke , naruto was everything.

" Hey you!" came a masculine voice behind him as a hand touched his shoulder twirling him around to face a silver haired man in a black suit with big round glasses on his pale face. Sasuke stared up at him in confusion , not knowing who this person was.

"Oh, your a persocom...your quite cute... who is your owner? What is someone as good looking as you , doing out here all alone?" The man asked sasuke looking him over from top to bottom and back up to his coal eyes.

"My owner is Naruto. And sasuke is looking for a good job to make Naruto happy" Sasuke explained as the mister infront of him placed an arm around his shoulder.

" Then, I have a great job for you." He lead sasuke into an ally " the job is high paying, and really simple."

**-00000-**

Naruto's pov:

I was washing dishes , dirty plate after dirty plate. I washed them througly while thinking about sasuke and if I really wanted him to work. If he did work would I still be greeted with a hug and a cheerful smile or will I be faced with an empty apartment. Would he and I ever be together to eat supper or will we eat it separately.

" Naruto-kun"

Will I get to see him smile when he learns things or will I miss the moments he learns new things.

" Naruto-kun!" A voice startled me , making me drop the plate in the sink, not breaking thankfully.

"HUH! Hinata-chan?" I said blushing as the beautiful girl looked at me in concern with her lavender eyes.

She pushed a lock of her dark blue hair behind her ear.

" I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me , all my family has gone out to eat , and it's lonely to eat alone besides I heard you've been skipping meals lately , so I'm going to cook you something, I'll be in the office come when your done." She said as she closed the door and walked towards the office to start dinner for the both of us.

I stared at the door. Strangely , I felt uneasy, I felt as if something was wrong or that someone needed me. I shrugged it off, must be nothing. I walked towards the office too eat.

Until my phone rang.

" hello?" I said looking at Hinata who looked at me closely.

"_NARUTO!" _I was kiba he seemed really worried.

" _meet me outside your work now!_" he said as the line cut off meaning he hung up. I looked at Hinata apologetic. " I'm so sorry Hinata but I have to go now" I said making my way to leave after I heard her say it was okay but I owed her a date. I rushed outside, running towards kiba who was holding neji in his hand.

" What is it man? I was eating whit a girl!" I said infuriated.

" That doesn't matter now! Mister Jaraiya called me saying that the he was surfing the web and found sasuke on a live broadcasting of a peeping club on an adult site! You have to go save him! Bring Neji , he will show you the way!" He said handing me neji , who hopped on my shoulder.

My world stopped. Sasuke. My innocent persocom, was being exposed and not even knowing it , on the internet by some pervert! I started running following the directions Neji told me.

I needed to get him!

**-00000-**

Normal pov:

**-At the peeping club-**

Sasuke was sitting on a chair in the middle of a room filled with holes along the walls. He had been put into a white , skin tight suit that reaveled his pale legs and shoulders , the bottom was some kind of revealing cloth that barely covered sasuke bottom. A screen opened to reveal the man who had taken sasuke to this place. He smiled from what sasuke could see on the screen, his voice booming from the speaker as he complimented sasuke.

"This is being broadcasted on the net, how much views you get will be the balance of your pay. Don't worry thought I'm sure you will get a lot. Hey which brand are you?" said the man who had introduced himself as Kabuto a while back.

" which brand?" sasuke said not understanding what the man in the screen meant.

" oh I see you must be one of those hand made ones, is that naruto character the one who made you?"

"Naruto found sasuke. Naruto didn't make sasuke." He said blankly to kabuto who looked at him like he was candy.

"Damn! He's lucky , getting a persocom like you for free, he must be happy." The silver haired man said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

" Happy?" sasuke questioned looking up at the screen. " Is that a good thing for Naruto?" He said abit worried. Was happy good for naruto?

" Yeah, people are better off happy."

At that, sasuke cradled his hands to his chest, over his heart. His eyes became half lidded as a small smile spread across his face.

" Naruto is happy that naruto found sasuke." Sasuke said hugging himself close as he smiled.

" Okay well let's get this show on the road. See those holes over there." sasuke turned his head towards the hole , he crawled towards it " People are watching you through them, so you have to put on a good show." Kabuto said , until sasuke pushed a finger into a hole, hearing a faint ow.

" NO! Get back to your chair!" Kabuto ordered afraid of losing views if sasuke messed up again.

When sasuke got back on the chair. He said,

" Okay remove your top now, slowly" He said as sasuke obeyed , striping his top slowly , leaving it on the floor to reveal his beautiful soft looking chest.

" great now the bottom half." He ordered as sasuke pulled at the bottom half , but it didn't come off.

"Okay nevermind that, now take you fingers and put it in" Kabuto instructed as sasuke pointed towards the hole on the wall. " NO! Not that one , the one in your ass!" Kabuto said frustrated.

Sasuke looked down at himself , bringing his hand to do what kabuto said. Until his eyes flashed.

"**No"**

Sasuke looked around trying to find where the voice had come from.

" what's wrong" came the voice from the speakers.

" no?" repeated sasuke.

"**Do not touch there."** said a similar voice.

Sasuke pulled his hands away his eyes flashing rapidly again. Until his eyes became blank and his hand fell limply to the side.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running his fastest to get to sasuke.

Back at the peeping house, sasuke's body had suddendly started glowing , his hair floating as the light seemed to lift it. The room became dark, has a parcialaly invisible hand carresed the glowing sasuke's chin.

"**Remember this well" **said the voice as it's hand slipped behind sasuke to touch his butt.

" **You reboot by pushing the switch deep in here."**

the partially visible form appeared behind him whispering in the glowing sasuke's ear.

"So... Until someone who really loves you appears, don't let anyone touch you here." the voice said as he disappeared.

The room light back again, sasuke glowing diminished until finally it finished and sasuke's hair floated back down to it's original spot.

Leaving a dazed sasuke in the middle of the room , on a chair, with unknown eyes watching him. The man , kabuto came into the room asking him if he didn't understand but didn't receive a reply as sasuke just stared at the wall in a daze.

He grabbed sasuke and put his fingers near the zone that the voice had said never to touch.

Sasuke's head shot back , his eyes flasing as bright light flashed , so strong it was almost blinding.

Naruto who was just outside the building shielded his eyes from the blast of light.

" SASUKE!" he screamed as he ran up the stairs , fearing for his persocoms safety.

End of part 1 :D get ready

for part 2 people! Please review and hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6 Bewildered

Okay so here we are my second shot at fanfiction... Okay so here it is.

Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits!

"**..." **dark sasuke talking.

_Previously on Uchiha..._

_Sasuke's head shot back , his eyes flashing as bright light flashed , so strong it was almost blinding._

_Naruto who was just outside the building shielded his eyes from the blast of light._

" _SASUKE!" he screamed as he ran up the stairs , fearing for his persocoms safety._

Chapter 6:**Bewildered**

Normal pov:

Naruto barged into the room, kicking the door open, to reveal a completely destroyed room , the walls were broken, glass littered the floor and the large window open , a lone curtain blowing in the room.

Naruto grabbed the man named kabuto by the collar and hoisted the terrified man to his feet.

" WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, ready to punch the living shit out of this man.

"I don't know man, I was going to touch him and he just exploded in light man he flew out that window , taking the curtain with him" the man said terrified , Naruto threw him on the floor , glaring down at him

" IF you **EVER **touch my persocom again , I will kill you and make sure the police don't find the body." The usually happy blond said darkly.

As he ran back down the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the town , sasuke stood on top of a big pole that had a clock on it, with a dazed expression , the only thing covering him was a curtain , he shut his eyes. The people gathered around the post , pointing and taking pictures of the beautiful persocom standing on it. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly , they flashed as all the persocom wandering the street stopped functioning, all they did was stare in a dazed expression , there owners shaking them , trying to get them to respond, but all they did was stare. The same thing was happening whit neji and Naruto , Naruto was shouting at neji to wake up afraid that neji might have been broken. Until he saw... he saw sasuke standing way up on a pole , beautiful as ever.

" SASUKE!" but just as he scream for sasuke. Sasuke jumped on the railing of a building , then on a wire until he finally reached another pole, which was situated right beside a little river. Naruto running not to far behind. Sasuke slowly shut his blank coal eyes and leaned his body forward making him fall towards the river.

" SASUKE!" screamed naruto again adrenaline pumping in his veins.

" Naruto..." sasuke whispered , snapping out of his dazed state. Naruto jumped on the railing , grabbing onto the pole for balance, and swiftly caught sasuke with his arm before he fell into the river.

Just then all persocoms came back to life, resuming they're previous action , they're worried owners questioning them.

Same goes for Neji who popped out of naruto's jacket saying Turn LEFT! Until he saw sasuke in naruto's arms , their faces really close, will they panted , staring into each others eyes. He just slowly entered back into the pocket, not wanting to interrupt.

Naruto slowly put sasuke down, sasuke's hands never leaving his shirt.

Naruto put his hand over his eyes turning his head to the side.

"... is naruto mad at sasuke?..." sasuke said clutching naruto's shirt looking up at him.

" what were you doing there...?" Naruto growled out, sasuke's eyes flashed.

" Sasuke was just trying to get a job to make naruto happy. The mister said it would make naruto very happy. And if sasuke works maybe naruto won't have to come home so late..." sasuke said looking down. Naruto's eyes widened... sasuke had done that all for him , it wasn't sasuke's fault it was the man who took advantage of sasuke's innocence.

"Sasuke... I appreciate it but you don't have to go out of your way to work..." He said looking at sasuke's coal eyes. But sasuke wouldn't let up he wanted a job to help naruto.

" Okay how bout this, I'll find you a job but until then your staying home!" I said commanding him.

" now let's go home." I said picking him up and walking towards the house again. Sasuke sleeping deeply in my arms.

**-The next day-**

Just as naruto had said, he found sasuke a little part-time job at a bakery where he would hand out sweets. Of course he was a hit whit the customers, dressed in a blue maids outfit that looked really adorable on him, he stood in front of the restaurant reciting the lignes the manager , Chouji , told him. As people entered the store , they talked to chouji asking him if the boy standing outside was a persocom or asking if he was for sale.

By the end of the day all the sweets were sold out because of sasuke. He cheerfuly bid goodbye to the last customer before coming inside to see Chouji.

" did sasuke make a mistake today?" sasuke asked Chouji with a worried expression.

" No of course not, I really appreciate you doing your best here so here , take this." he said handing an envelope to sasuke, who took it and cradled it to his chest.

" Able to buy things for naruto with what's inside" sasuke said closing his eyes. " Thank you mister Chouji" sasuke bowed and said " sasuke wants to learn a lot of things to make naruto happy so please teach sasuke!"

" sure I will" Chouji said coming out from behind the counter to face sasuke as he talked Chouji in a hug.

" Ow!" He said grabbing sasuke and pulling him off and said " sasuke you only hug people you care deeply about" Chouji explained. Sasuke's eyes flashed.

**DING! DING!**

Naruto's pov:

" hello!" I said pushing the doors to sasuke's new job open , seeing Chouji and sasuke on the floor.

" are you guys okay?" I said worried about sasuke.

" NARUTO!" came sasuke's happy scream as he pushed naruto up against the door.

" Sasuke passed pastries out! Called manager ' manager' , manager is taller then naruto!" He said bouncing up and down in happiness.

" W-Wait a minute.." I said trying to stop the flow of information

" Come on , we'll talk more about it at home okay? Thanks a bunch chouji" I said grabbing sasuke by the hand as we walked to our apartment.

Once there , we sat facing each other on the floor, Sasuke extended his hands to offer me his pay but I only pushed it back , he looked down at it surprised.

" this is yours sasuke...you earned it so it's your money" I said letting him go. He looked at me worry shinning in his black eyes.

" Doesn't naruto need money?" he said as he scooted closer to me.

" it's not that I don't need it but.." I said looking into his eyes again , they could suck you in.

" but?" He said. I put my hand on his head and grinned. " Just the thought makes me happy. Thanks sasuke" I said as I caressed his soft black hair.

He looked at his money then tilted his head to look at me.

" Naruto..."

" hum?" I said smilling down at him, as the orange and pink sky shinned light on us, making him seem even prettier.

" Okay to hug?" He said, eyes half lidded. I blushed and said

" yeah..."

He slowly came forward and wrapped his arms around me , laying his head on my chest as he closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his back also closing my eyes.

What a beautiful day.

End!

Don't forget about the new thing i'm doing , you pm me an anime you would like to see a narusasu version of and i'll write it :D

So back to this hope you enjoyed, review and stay tuned :D


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting

Okay so here we are my second shot at fanfiction... Okay so here it is.

Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits!

"**..." **the other sasuke ( dark sasuke)

Chapter 7: Meeting.

**Naruto's pov:**

I finished my shift just minutes ago , all they I have been thinking about sasuke. What had happened the night? Why did he act like that? I sighed, I can't be thinking about that now.

" Naruto-kun" came a sweet voice behind me , scaring the living shit out of him. My back slammed against the wall.

" Hinata-chan? Is something wrong?" I said scratching the back of my neck, a nervous gesture I had picked up a while back. She looked at me with her lavender eyes.

" Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" she said smiling brightly at me.

" WHAT! Are you sure , your fine being all alone with me?" I said blushing madly... my first date...

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow then." she said closing the store door behind her. I walked home, like I was floating , a cute girl just asked me out on a date! Asked me! Naruto Uzumaki!

I opened the door to the apartment to see sasuke reading the book he had bought for himself when I went to buy a dictionary. He didn't seem to notice my entry. I let him be , not wanting to disturb him.

**-Next day-**

I was really nervous, I mean it's my first date what if I screw up and she runs away? I fixed my hair super neatly and put on my best jacket to impress her. Sasuke walked up behind me and looked at me curiously.

" why is naruto getting ready? Naruto doesn't work or go to school today so why?" he questioned looking at me with curious black eyes.

" well you see, I have a date with a girl at work" I said fixing my hair up some more.

His smile seemed to freeze on his face. His eyes lowered and flashed rapidly. Hair hiding his eyes.

" does naruto like this girl?" he said looking down at the floor. I blushed and scratched the back of my neck.

" well of course , I do. Well I'm off now." I said heading towards the door.

**Normal pov:**

Sasuke looked at naruto's back sadly.

" **Don't let him go." **said the voice.

"why?" sasuke whispered. Naruto turned around to face sasuke with a worried expression " what was that sasuke"

" **She's going to take him away"**

Sasuke looked around panicking , he needed to find where this voice had originated from!

" NO! Naruto wouldn't... he wouldn't..." Sasuke whispered falling to the floor , trying to steady himself.

" sasuke! What's wrong!" Naruto screamed trying to get sasuke out of the trance like state he was in.

"**Get rid of her."**

That was the last thing sasuke heard before he shut down. Falling to the floor limply as naruto tried desperately to shake him wake.

" Sasuke! SASUKE!"

_**Inside sasuke's head-**_

" naruto?" sasuke said getting up slowly in the void world he had woken up in.

" **Come." **said a voice as sasuke snapped his head in the direction it was coming from. What he say was a him , it looked exactly like him, down to every little detail. Sasuke moved towards his look alike who had his hand stretched out towards him.

"Why do you have the same face as sasuke?" sasuke said in a dazed appearance.

" **because I am you" **said the sasuke look alike, as sasuke reached towards the hand. Suddenly the hand reached out to grab sasuke for the look like to come out of the mirror. As he stepped out, he circled his pale arms around sasuke's neck.

" **someone is trying to take away the person just for us."**

" but why? Sasuke doesn't want naruto to be taken away, sasuke will be alone." said sasuke clenching a fist in front of his chest as he squeezed his eyes.

The look alike then kissed him deeply, they're lips fitting perfectly against each others.

" **Don't worry , I will get rid of her, if I do you will no longer be in pain or living in fear that one day Naruto won't always be yours."**

"Nyuuu..."

**-End of dream-**

" sasuke! Sasuke! Come on! Wake up!" screamed naruto terrified that he might have lost sasuke.

" naruto? NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted in despair as he hugged naruto like his life depended on it, naruto hugged back with equal passion. Neither wanting to let go as sasuke gave a pained expression.

" please... please don't ever leave sasuke.." sasuke whispered as naruto buried his face in sasuke's pale neck.

" never." was the low whisper of a response he received.

End of chapter 7! Sorry it's so short!

Please stay tuned and review!

The updating might become slower since i'm working on a big big story... so yea and finals are coming up but don't worry min. 2 updates per week.


	8. Chapter 8 Disappearing

Okay so here we are my second shot at fanfiction... Okay so here it is.

Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits!

"**..."**the other sasuke ( dark sasuke)

Chapter 8: disappeared.

Naruto's pov:

So I was working out the counter today talking about how the other day sasuke had baked a delicious cake all by himself. Until Hinata pulled me back to talk to me alone. She brought me in the backroom and looked down,

" naruto-kun, do you love your persocom?" she said sullenly, When she said that pictures of sasuke ran threw my head.

" Yes, Yes I do" I said with pride, I did love sasuke even if he was a persocom.

She looked down sadly " you know it hurts to love persocom." " yes. I've been told, but sasuke is different... I have to go now." I said as I walked off to head home since the shift was done. The walk home was silent it seemed like there was no sounds at all, maybe since we closed earlier then expected. I entered the house , but saw to sasuke

' Did he go buy another one of those books'

**-3 hours before-**

**Normal pov:**

After naruto had left for work , our beautiful persocom left the house to buy his book. He passed shops and other persocoms on his way, all of them he looked out profoundly to see if he could learn something to make naruto proud. Finally he reached the book store, and lucky him the books were stationed on a little kiosk just in front of the store, Sasuke picked up the book gently , until suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed him, curling his hand around sasuke's mouth silencing him as he nyu'ed for help. But no one heard.

When sasuke had woken up, he found himself lying a huge soft white bed in an unknown room, he looked around for his book and found it laying beside him, he picked it up, not knowing what else to do and started reading. Until a weird looking man came in, he kinda looked like a snake, his slitted yellow eyes and his long black hair. He petted sasuke's head roughly, sasuke didn't like it, It wasn't naruto who was petting him.

The man then pulled out a couple of cables from the sides and put them in sasuke's persocom ears making sasuke light up and float slightly, he turned towards sasuke.

" You see, I could tell you were an Uchiha from a mile away and I knew I had to have you for myself." he came closer to sasuke and hugged his body. He reached for the place in sasuke where nobody was aloud to touch. Sasuke snapped, the cords attached to him.

Mean while Naruto was running once more to find sasuke , this time with the help of neji they found him quicker. Naruto climbed up the window just has sasuke strangled the man with the wires.

**Naruto's pov:**

"SASUKE! Let him go!" I screamed , getting his attention. He was glowing! He slowly walked over to me , slipping his body on my as he looked back at the man,

" **Only Naruto can touch me"** at that he grabbed my hand and placed it on his hole , between his ass cheeks. I looked down at him in shock , sasuke slowly lifted his body to kiss me on the lips but suddenly a light exploded in him causing his to be sent back and soon he was limply falling to the floor, before he could reach the ground I catched

him before he hit the cold ground beneath him. He was off so I carried him home. Why was it always sasuke who had to get hurt. I hugged his sleeping form tightly to mine, his eyes opened and he looked up at me with his black flashing eyes that were so beautiful.

Normal pov:

" Is Naruto okay?" he said wondering if the bad man hadn't hurt him in any way.

" **I took care of him."** a deep voice said in his head. He looked around as naruto went to cook something for himself since he didn't want sasuke to over do it.

" who are you? You aren't sasuke." Sasuke whispered back to the voice hoping that he would get an answer.

" I was your older brother before I died" The voice said shocking sasuke.

" nyu? Brother? Died?" he whispered back in confusion.

"**You see, we were created together and we were really close but I fell in love with a worker that helped our creators... but he didn't love me back, he loved someone else. I fell into a deep depression and at that my circates got sick. We can talk now because before I died you came in my room and connected yourself to me thinking it would save me but it only connected us." **the body of the voice appeared in front of him and hugged him close until naruto entered the room with ramen in his hand as he looked at sasuke with confusion.

" What is it?" said naruto sipping his noodles.

" sasuke had a brother" he said , suddenly a name popped into his head. " Itachi" he said looking down wrapping his arms around his own body.

" Itachi... it's okay , sasuke will find love for both of us." he said looking down. " Sasuke will find that man that hurt Itachi"

" what are you talking about?" questioned naruto setting up his futon.

**End chapter**

there Itachi has come in YAAAYY! okay next chappie coming soon... review and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 Finding

Sorry for the late update people I wanted to get farther on my surviving the dead sequel and Falling in love. But here it is :D

Summary: A country boy enters the big city filled with persocoms a high tech robotic technology. But he didn't know that he would ever get one let alone a 'special' one.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits

" **..." Itachi in sasuke's head**

**Uchiha chapter 9: finding.**

**Normal pov:**

" I'm going to bed sasuke, I have school in the morning, don't sleep to late" the blond student said before pulling the blue blanket of his plush futon over himself, covering his tired body.

"sasuke won't sleep to late. Goodnight" the dazed persocom said but naruto was already in a deep deep sleep.

The raven sat on the floor in the dark while his owner slept soundlessly on the futon across from him. Suddenly sasuke's eyes flashed and he said in a low tone,

" Searching in-progress." the flashing in his eyes became faster and faster until it slowed down considerable,

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Sasuke has found the man who hurt nii-nii"

" **yes. That is him, he hasn't changed" **Itachi said before appearing next to sasuke,

" **plug yourself up, we will see more on thee television"**

Sasuke reached for the TV , and opened his persocom ear gently , pulling out a wire and plugging it into the TV that rested near the wall.

A picture of a man a very tall and fairly muscled man . He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, and spiky blue hair, even with his odd appearance he still looked good looking.

" **Once a working man for the uchiha family, Kisame quit his good job after an incident in the Uchiha laboratory, he took on a goal to stop the creation of persocoms, as did others**

**But said assembly was stopped due to losing the fight to stop building persocoms. Kisame backed down and fell into a deep depression and is hospitalized in konoha city hospital to this day" **Itachi read aloud, in a sullen voice as our favourite persocom looked at his brother with sad eyes before his nii-nii looked down and disappeared once more. Sasuke looked over to the clock before jumping out the window much like before, he jumped from building to building, until finally he stopped on a building placed in front of the hospital, he closed his black eyes for a brief moment before jumping on the balcony of a hospital room, his black hair flowing in the wind. He entered the room to reveal the man he had seen in the picture. The man who had hurt his nii-nii. He was sleeping, his breath evenly signalling that he was. Sasuke climbed atop of him, straddling the sleeping man's hips. He took a wire from his persocom ear inching it toward the man's head, plugging it on kisame's head would shock him to death, leaving his brain a fried mess. The raven was about to trust his wire on the man's head until suddenly the man under him moved, and opened his small dark eyes.

The man looked up to see the disturbance on his lap. His eyes widened, the moonlight illuminating the room giving him a better view of the person on him. But this person wasn't a person but a persocom.

" sasuke... it has been a while. Hasn't it?" he said sadly, he looked off towards the moon that was big and beautiful on this faithful night.

" sasuke has come to kill you because you hurt nii-nii" sasuke said darkly, approcing the wire to his head until kisame spoke once more,

" you know, I always thought the moon was just like Itachi, it may be cold but always beautiful." he said staring at the moon in admiration.

" what was done can not be taken back by kind words, sasuke won't let what happened to be forgiving..." sasuke said his eyes flashing.

" I don't want to be forgiven, I don't deserve to be forgiven by Itachi. I loved him but I knew the pain that came with loving a persocom , so I choose what was best for me. I choose to be cold to him and forget my love for him. And because of that. Because of me. Itachi died." he said tears streaming down his face.

" It's to late." sasuke said darkly , ready to fry the man's brain before his whole eyes turned into a illuminating yellow flash, Kisame stared in shock before the familiar form of Itachi appeared, hugging him closely.

" **I love you" **Itachi said , stoking the cheek of the man he loved.

" I love you too Itachi, I always did and I'm so sorry" he whispered into Itachi's hair, Itachi only smiled before kissing him and disappearing into thin air, leaving an unconscious sasuke and a smiling kisame. A light exploded once more , blinding the occupant of the room for a second before it was gone as was sasuke.

Miles away , the unconscious sasuke appeared on the floor of his house, beside a sleeping naruto who pulled his persocoms body close.

" Sir, we have found him."

Who's that! :O and wow okay so that's resolved.

I got the sequel to survival of the dead out :D and all sorry it took so long to update this story and such.

**Okay so don't forget to send me an entry to the an anime or manga you would like me to make a narusasu version of. I take all suggestions. :D or even send me a type of story you would like me to write**


	10. Chapter 10 Is it really over? REPLACED!

Sorry for extreme late uptade but this chapter will be a replacement for chapter 10. I feel really bad for not updating this so **I WILL NOT UPDATE ANY STORY BEFORE I FINISH THIS ONE!**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits

" **..." Itachi in sasuke's head**

* * *

Chapter 10: Is it really over? **REPLACED.**

**Normal pov:**

Naruto stretched his stiff arms over his head, popping his stiff bones. He yawned loudly as he scanned his now sunny room signalizing that It was morning. Last night had been weird for him, he didn't know why but he had this unsettling feeling in his stomach. He glanced down to his sleeping persocom, his fine black hair splattered across his face and on my white futon.

" what the hell.." naruto mummured as he gingerly touched the cables that were coming out of sasuke's persocom ears. He watched the unmoving figure closely. He noted that sasuke still had the clothes from the other day. He speculated that maybe his persocom would have just forgotten to change before going to bed. But that was unusual for him since naruto had strictly taught him to never sleep in his street clothes. So far sasuke had never done it. Naruto gently shook the sleeping boy. Worried that something may have happened while he was sleeping. He cursed himself for being a heavy sleeper. He heard the familiar noise of sasuke starting up once more before flashing black eyes fluttered open. He moved giving sasuke room to sit up. The persocom rubbed his eyes and smiled a small lazy smile.

" Nyu? Is there something wrong with naruto?" he questioned, sasuke had learned so much from the day he was first activated but he still kept his habit of saying 'Nyu' and speaking in third person. Other then that, the once clueless persocom worked hard at work and read books. Naruto looked into sasuke's deep black eyes, his face was calculating and extremely serious. This made the persocom's smile falter.

" Sasuke, may I ask you something?" naruto said seriously, he had no choice to be serious when it came to sasuke, everyone seemed to be after him and he had yet to figure out to truth about his persocom. All he knew is that sasuke is his and no one would take him away. Sasuke looked at him with worry, nodding, signalling that naruto could ask him whatever he wanted.

" Where were you last night after I went to bed?" he said seriously, grabbing sasuke's thin shoulders. The persocom looked distressed by his master's worry but he simply plastered a sweet smile on his flawless face. That was another difference between persocoms and humans, persocoms were built to be the image of perfection while humans can only dream to be perfection.

" Nyu? Sasuke was sleeping right next to you." he said using his trademark tilt of the head and overused word. Sasuke smiled down at the deflated looking Naruto who just sighed saying he had to get ready for school. It didn't take Naruto much time to get dressed, all he did was sniff a random shirt making sure it was at least half decent and just throw it one with a pair of pants.

Once ready, Naruto stood at the entry, staring back at his persocom who was giving him a blank look. He was reluctant to leave his persocom all alone while he seemed to be in demand. He still had yet to understand that night sasuke had decided to find his own job but ended up at a peeping club. He had still not found the one who had built sasuke for him to do such weird things. He was pissed at being left out from all the information he needed to make sure his persocom was alright.

He sighed heavily, slouching his shoulders. He was exhausted and his day wasn't even over, he still had a full day of school and work.

" I'll see you later sasuke, I might be late today. Don't wait up." he said before he left, locking the door behind him, leaving sasuke all alone in the small room.

His smile faltered, his eyes turning a dull grey that was suddenly illuminated once more by flashing lights. He brought a fragile hand up to where his heart was expose to be. He felt a heart beat but he knew it wasn't real. His manager had told him that only human and animal hearts could beat, his was just a simulator so that persocoms would feel more like real humans. His manager had also told him that persocoms made people very lonely. Persocoms could only fill the void in people's hearts for a period of time but not forever. The robots will eventually become to old and thus it would empty the void once more, leaving it bigger then ever.

He glanced to the side where his books laid innocently over naruto's many adult orientated magazines. That book and his manager had both told him that persocoms made people become lonely and made others sad. But sasuke couldn't comprehend why.

" Does sasuke make people lonely?" he questioned himself, his voice coming out in a soft whisper.

" **Yes."** was the response he heard before he was engulfed by a familiar blinding light. It didn't take long before he was back in the spacious dome that only held a mirror. Inside the mirror contained his brother. Or so he had been told. He didn't like this place... it wasn't home. The endless darkness made him feel lonely and afraid the only thing that kept him was the radiant warmth surrounding him upon entry. But being here somehow hurt. But could robots feel?

Sasuke took small steps forward, walking towards the lighted mirror before him. He stared at his reflection, his dark hair , pale skin, endless pools of inky blackness that were his eyes. But suddenly it morphed into someone familiar. His nii-nii*.

" Why does sasuke make people lonely?" he said, his eyes never leaving his brother's as he pulled the familiar figure out of the mirror and into the dome. His brother stared at him blankly, his eyes unmoving, not even to blink. But of course persocoms were giving the need to blink so that they would look more like humans.

" **Because you filled the void, the void that should have been filled by a human.**" Itachi said as he gingerly touched the others cheek, caressing the porcelain skin identical to his. Sasuke looked down, his eyes dull and saddened.

" Would naruto be happy if sasuke had never been found?"

" **The outcome of his life would have been different. But if he is truly the one for you, he will never regret you.**" the room seemed to darken and the space between the brothers seemed to lengthen. The darkness surrounding them. Sasuke suddenly felt suffocated. Another human resemblance giving to persocoms.

" Naruto is the one for sasuke." he said confidently despite the choking feeling. Itachi looked at him with pity and worry.

" **Is he really?"** was the last thing he heard before he was pulled into the darkness once more. Falling into the pit of blackness called unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, naruto walked tiredly to his job, Hinata had dropped by his school insisting that they go on a date to make up for the other time he had ditched her in the middle of the date. And like he expected, he spent a gruelling eternity -or so it felt like- serving customers and washing dirty dishes that seemed to only pile up.

Once his long shift was finally over, hinata was waiting for him outside, a box of takeout in hand. She smiled kindly at him.

" Good work today naruto-kun." she said cheerfully as they walked towards my apartment. She insisted they head over there since it was pretty late to do anything else.

He flashed her a grin, he was grateful that after all he had done she still wanted to talk to him. His crush for her had lessened but he still felt all woozy being near her.

" You did great too." he said kindly, a dusting of pink on his tanned cheeks. The rest of the walk went by peacefully, they looked like a couple that had just come back from a fun date at the movies, throwing jokes and laughter.

While they walked, sasuke had finally awoken from his state of unconsciousness, he looked over at the old clock before he heard the sound of familiar laughter. He jumped up, a huge smile on his face before he ran to the window.

His face froze, Hinata and naruto were walking over smiling and laughing.

That was when sasuke understood, persocoms can look and feel like humans but they can never be humans. They could never be like humans. His gaze turned dark.

...

-end chapter-

**-Preview of next chapter- **

_He reached out, his arms twitching to push her to her death._

_..._

" _SASUKE NO!" _

_..._

" _In the end, we all end up alone and hurt anyways"_

_..._

**-preview end-**

* * *

**since I haven't updated this in a long while I decided to add a little preview of the next chapter.**

**Announcement: NOTHING WILL BE UPDATED UNTIL THIS STORY IS COMPLETED.**

**It would probably take around 3 weeks. So not so long If I pre-write it all :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Behavior

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky) and I don't own persocoms either.

Based on chobits

" **..." itachi in sasuke's head**

* * *

Chapter 11: Behavior.

_**Normal pov:**_

Sasuke stood frozen at the window as he watched the pair enter the building. His eyes were wide and glossy with fear. Fear that Hinata would steal naruto away. He was not aware that his body had been trembling at the sound of footsteps walking up the old concrete steps of the building. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, naruto would tell her not to come in.

" Please don't let hinata in the place only for naruto and sasuke." he whimpered to the approaching steps. He didn't want her to see the dusty furniture, he didn't want her to see the stain on the corner of the wall, he didn't want her to see the window that led to a beautiful view, he didn't want her to see all of naruto's scattered clothes, he didn't want her to see the small kitchen that he and naruto had baked a cake in, he didn't want to share this place, he didn't want to share naruto, he didn't want her to exist. Everything would have just been better for sasuke if she had just disappeared. He wouldn't have to wait for naruto to come home late at night if she didn't stop keeping him at work for useless chatter. He wouldn't have to grieve over the fear of losing naruto to her.

He waited patiently, hoping that she would not make it up the stairs. He knew those thoughts were cruel and horrible but he couldn't help it. He could feel his eyes flashing vigorously.

" I'm back!" came the cheery voice of the persocom's blond owner, behind him was hinata who bowed respectively as she entered the small apartement.

" Sorry for the intrusion." she said timidly as she looked around the room, her pale eyes landed on the unmoving persocom who was staring out the window, not bothering to greet them. Naruto shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the hanger before he kindly took hinata's jacket off her shoulders. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes glancing briefly at sasuke but only for a split second before his gaze went straight back to his beautiful guest.

" Would you like some tea?" he offered her, being the gentlemen he is. She giggled behind her hand, nodding her head. He smiled before heading back to the small kitchen to prepare some fresh tea for his guest. Hinata turned her gaze back to Sasuke who was still staring at the senery outside the large window.

_'I wonder if his battery is low'_ she wondered as she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear awkwardly. Taking a deep breath she crouched beside Sasuke, she smiled a small smile as she held out her hand for him to shake.

" My name is Hinata Hyuuga, please to meet you." she said with a skip in her tone, she tried desperately to have some basis with the persocom before her, but he didn't spare her a glance, he just continued to look out the window. She sighed,

" Naruto talks a lot about you! Everyday he comes to work excited about the new things you learned. Everyone at work is eager to meet you, I'm glad I got to be the first!" she said cheerfully as she withdrew her hand awkwardly. She gave a small nervous laugh before she sighed heavily at the lack of response.

" The scenery sure is beautiful-"

" **get out.**" sasuke said coldly , cutting her off. She stared at him in shock, backing away from him like he was bursting into flames, she had never seen a persocom talk in such a tone before. It made her shiver at the hatred that was lashed in those words. Was this really the cute persocom she had heard so much about?

" Wha-" she stared before naruto entered the room holding three cups of piping hot tea that he set on the low table. She quickly went over to him, fearing the persocom that seemed to hate her. She sat the the small table, gazing worridly down at the green tea in front of her.

" Is something wrong Hinata-chan? Do you not like green tea?" he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide and alert before she shook her head, gently grabbing her warm cup.

" N-No I like it, it's just maybe sasuke would like some too?" she said, hoping that maybe this would get sasuke on her good side instead of hating her.

" Oh yeah! I almost forgot, sasuke come over here and have some tea with us!" he said cheerfully. Hinata watched as sasuke stood up slowly, his pale legs bringing him to his spot on the table before he sat down, facing her. It seemed like forever as they drank there tea in complete silence. But it was broken when sasuke decided to stand up causing everyone to look up at his blank face.

"Sasuke would like to get snacks for naruto to drink his tea with." he said not waiting for any kind of response, he was already out the door when Hinata ran after him, deciding to be good and help him pick out some snacks for them. She jogged up to the black haired , before grabbing his shoulder. He looked back at her as if she was a nuissance.

She pointed the the bench across from them, " Let's sit, I would like to tell you something" she said as she pulled sasuke who was reluctant to follow the girl. They sat at the old wood bench, obscene words carved into the rotting.

They sat in silence, the creaks of animals walking in the trees were the only sounds heard.

" Well..." hinata started, breaking the silence " I wanted to talk to you about naruto." sasuke perked up at this, giving her his full attention. His eyes flashing quickly like it had done many times before.

Seeing that she wasn't receiving any kind of verbal or physical response, she continued.

" I know... that you may not like me right now." she glanced at him in her line of vision. " And I just wanted you to know that I like naruto! And I want him too, so you can't just keep him to yourself!" she exclaimed, panting from her screaming escapade. It was silent for a long while, hinata had thought that the boy had simply not listened to anything she had just said.

" Sasuke won't let you steal naruto. Naruto is everything to sasuke. So then, if hinata insists on taking sasuke's precious person. Sasuke will eliminate hinata." he said as he got up, his eyes flashing at light speed. She gasped staring at his cold, robotic eyes that were filled with hate and killing intent.

" It doesn't matter, everyone ends up alone in the end. But not sasuke, sasuke won't be alone and won't let naruto alone but you will. Humans always abandon others." he continued before he stocked off down the road to the apartment. It didn't take long before hinata finally came out of her shocked state. Never had she seen a persocom like that! She quickly ran,fearing for her safety.

Sasuke walked back home, a satisfied smile plastered onto his flawless features. He had heard her hurried footsteps running away from him, she was smart to do so. Any longer and he would have terminated her on the spot, his threat was good enough. He looked up shocked, shaking his head. He was scared of himself, these thoughts, the thoughts he would normally never think off were invading his mind. Pulling him to do things he or anybody would normally never do. Something was wrong with him.

" **Don't worry it's just me, helping you" **said the voice of his brother in his head. He shook his head, trembling.

" Please stop, Sasuke doesn't want this" He never wanted anything bad to come to naruto , he detested hinata but naruto had thought him that harming people was terrible and unforgivable. He walked silently praying that naruto would be sleeping at his arrival.

Little did he know, Hinata had ran back to naruto who opened the door to a panting hinata. She had explained to him everything that had just happened. She didn't want to harm sasuke but this was for the best. They sat there, naruto looking down at the table his arms crossed. He was disturbed and disbelieving at the information he had just received. What the hell. It didn't take much longer for sasuke to finally get back. He stared at the two in shock, his eyes flashing widely. Naruto gesture the seat in front of him.

" Take a seat sasuke." he ordered, his tone hard. Sasuke took no time obeying, he quickly sat down, glancing at hinata. They stayed in silence for minutes but for the persocom it seemed like for ever.

" You've been acting strange lately sasuke." he said worriedly, sasuke looked at him sadly. He hated disappointing naruto, all he wanted was the man to be happy and with him.

" Sasuke is so sorry for worrying you." he said looking down, mumbling a soft 'nyu' at the head. Naruto nodded but it wasn't over, he glanced over at hinata who was trembling.

" Another thing," he crossed his arms once more before continuing, a frown plastered on his features. " Did you threaten hinata in away?" Sasuke looked up in surprise, before he slowly looked back down at the table. His eyes were flashing uncontrollably and the wires in his ears were twitching to come out. To end it all.

" Sasuke didn't but Nii-nii did." the persocom said, drawling out a lond 'nyu' in worry. He didn't want to tell on his big brother but he didn't want naruto to hate him either.

Naruto sighed, he needed to talk about this but it was something they had to talk about alone, just the two of them. Their affairs had nothing to do with hinata. Sasuke had whispered about his big brother before but he had let it slide, thinking that it was just something sasuke had saw on TV. But that was wrong, it ran deeper then just something he saw. He would listen to what his persocom had to say.

"Hinata, I'm sorry about this but this is something that I have to talk about with sasuke alone..." he said looking at the door, hoping that she would get the hint and decide to go home. She nodded understanding the circumstances. She got up slowly, before bowing to the two in front of her.

" I'm sorry for the disturbance naruto,sasuke." she said before she headed to the door, slipping on her pea colored coat. Sasuke stood up abrutly, walking over to her.

" Sasuke would like to apologize if Sasuke scared you, please let sasuke walk you out" he said bowing hoping that she would accept. She smiled, so this was the sweet persocom naruto was so fond about? She knew that the other sasuke she had saw couldn't have been this sasuke, the kind, sweet one.

" Yes, thank you very much." she said fondly as sasuke gave her a genuine smile, leading her out the apartment room. When they reached the stairs, Hinata dropped her cell onto the cool ground, she gasped before pouting at her clumsiness. His arm twitched, he wanted to push her to her death, seeing her unmoving body would bring him satisfaction. The wires in his head were starting to snake out of his persocom ears, his eyes flashing light speed before completely glowing. His wires ready to snake around her unsuspecting form.

" SASUKE! NO!" roared naruto tackling the unsuspecting persocom to the floor making his wires strike the wall instead of the originally target. Hinata gasped in surprise as naruto screamed at her to run home. She did as she was told not before glancing worriedly at the convulsing persocom.

Naruto grabbed sasuke's soft cheeks with both his hands, he watched in fear and worry at his convulsing persocom that was glowing, his eyes were twitched and rolling in his head.

" You have to fight this sasuke!" he roared out, before they were both enveloped by the warm darkness. All he knew is that he would protect sasuke , no matter how dark the future will be.

* * *

end chapter.

Well that was... okay. Anyways please review! :D I'm going to be updating finding love next.


End file.
